


Mating Games Challenges

by Rini



Series: Mating Games Round Two (2014) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Darkness Around Stiles' Heart, F/M, Happily Ever After, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini/pseuds/Rini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my collection of weekly challenges for Mating Games. </p><p>Please note that they are not going to be exactly what was posted for Mating Games as I have to edit those posts down from my originals. These are all going to be my originals (i.e. longer than the 750 word maximum for the challenge).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Werewolf FurryTale

Stiles leaned into Derek, listing sideways on Scott’s picnic table bench as the long, final semester of his PhD program was finally put behind him. His right leg bounced out of his control, belying the tension and excitement thrumming through his body. He’d spent the last couple of hours alternately trying to relax and wonder when Scott was going to signal him that things were the way Stiles wanted; that his plan was ready to be enacted. Finally, when Stiles thought he couldn’t take it any longer, Scott shifted in his spot across from Stiles and cleared his throat.

“Hey,” Scott said with a wide smile and a horrible attempt at being casual. “We ran out of space in our fridge while cooking for your welcome home. The neighbors over there let us use their fridge.” He tilted his head in the direction of the property next door, the back porch light lit and welcoming. “Can you guys go get that stuff while Kira and I clean up out here?”

Stiles blinked and fought to control the racing of his heart. The last thing he wanted was to give Derek a reason to think anything was up. “Sure,” he said, bouncing to his feet. “C’mon on,” Stiles added, tugging at Derek’s elbow and futilely trying to pull him to his feet.

“Like I’d say no to you on your first night home,” Derek teased, rising easily and taking Stiles’ hand in his own. “You have all weekend to get your way.” He winked and bumped their shoulders together.

Stiles let himself and Derek in the unlocked back door of the house next to Scott and Kira’s after leading Derek through the gated fence adjoining the two properties. He liked the idea of that gate probably more than was wise. He flipped on the kitchen lights and grinned when his eyes landed on the packet of paper sitting conspicuously on the island counter. 

“I asked them to set this up over here, to give us a few private moments to talk,” Stiles said quietly, his heart beginning to race despite his best efforts. “I <i>know</i> we agreed not to make any huge changes or any sudden decisions until I’d been home for at least the summer. I <i>know</i>.” Sucking in a deep breath, he gripped Derek’s hands harder. “I hadn’t planned to do any different, but then Scott called me a couple of weeks ago. His neighbors moved, listing this house for sale.” He released one of Derek’s hands and tugged the manila envelope closer, holding it up for Derek to take.

Derek took the envelope slowly and carefully opened it. He tugged out the pages with Stiles staring intently at his face, looking for the moment when Derek understood and wanting to see that realization, to see how he instinctively felt about the idea. When Derek looked up to meet his gaze, shock evident in his eyes, Stiles blurted out, “Will you buy this house with me and move in?” He watched Derek open and close his mouth twice before Derek tossed the papers aside and yanked Stiles to him in a full body hug.

“Are you serious?” Derek whispered against Stiles’ temple and sending shivers down his back.

“Yes,” Stiles said. “I want to have our own home. One that we start our life together in.” He bit his lower lip before pressing forward into a brief kiss. “Please say yes.”

Derek made a noise in his throat. “Yes, Stiles.”

Stiles squealed softly and launched himself at Derek, kissing his firmly and clinging to his shoulders. He pushed Derek into the island and pressed forward until they were touching from chest to knees. “Fuck I love you, Derek Hale.”

“I love you too,” Derek said, turning and lifting Stiles onto the island counter. He spread Stiles’ thighs and slid in close, running his hands up Stiles’ thighs to grip tightly at his hips.

Moaning, Stiles tangled one hand in Derek’s hair and tugged him in for a deep kiss, wrapping his legs around Derek’s hips and encouraging him to rock into Stiles’ body. “Fuck,” Stiles moaned. “I want you so much. I’ve been thinking of this all day.”

Derek chuckled and tugged Stiles in to rock his dick against Stiles’. “Me too. I wanted to see you well before the party.” He pushed Stiles back until he was laying flat, reaching out and flicking open the button Stiles’ jeans. Taking his time, Derek lowered the zipper and then tugged both jeans and boxers down. “I’m going to blow you until you can’t speak,” he said, lowering to lick around the head of Stiles’ dick.

Stiles moaned and grabbed onto Derek’s hair with both hands. He cursed softly when Derek sucked the head of his cock and then pressed down to take him all the way in deep. Fingers clenching spastically, Stiles rocked his hips up when Derek pulled back and moaned at the way Derek pressed him down into the hardwood surface. Stiles forced his eyes open and watched the way that Derek worked at his dick; licking, sucking and deep throating in a pattern that Stiles couldn’t predict which left him trembling and crying out at each surprise. Faster than he would like to admit, Stiles cried out, asking for Derek to let him come.

Flicking his eyes up to meet Stiles’, Derek curled his tongue around the head before sinking slowly down Stiles’ dick until his nose was pressed into Stiles’ abs. He swallowed around Stiles and held him down tight while Stiles convulsed through his orgasm, his screams no doubt easily heard by Scott next door.

It took an effort for Stiles to open his eyes, his chest heaving with his shuddering breaths. Stiles smiled at Derek, tugging at his hair to bring him into a deep kiss that promised “forever” and “happily ever after”.


	2. Following Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek A/B/O

“Stiles,” Marcos began, looking down at the paperwork in front of him. “You understand what signing this will mean?” He pushed the pages over so that the omega sitting across from him could sign, flicking a glance at the worried father sitting beside the teen.  


Sheriff Stilinski let out a soft noise of distress. “You don’t have to do this, Stiles. You’re barely eighteen and if claimed, you’ll likely have a baby from this.” He took one of his son’s hands in his own. “You have so many other choices; so much we can do before you have to resort to this.”  


Stiles looked at his father and shook his head. “This _**is**_ my choice, Dad. I need to do this and if I’m sent home in six months, I promise I’ll go off to college and take my suppressants until I’ve graduated. Just, I want to try.”  


The sheriff signed, nodded and let go. It was the last time he’d get to touch or see his son for the next six months.

__

~~

Stiles writhed, sweating and aching with sexual hunger. He wanted, he needed and for the fifth month in a row it seemed he would be without an alpha. The scents and sounds of mating flooded his senses. It was torture to be surrounded by it, but the layout of the room made it easier for the Alpha’s to scent out which omega they wanted without having to move from room to room. When Marcos, the center’s mate specialist, cleared his throat near Stiles, Stiles moaned low and pulled futilely at the bonds that kept him in place over the foam wedge. He was laid out for an Alpha, body spread out and pinned in place, but Marcos meant only one thing...he’d lost out again.  


“Alpha Hale,” Marcos continued. “Stiles is our only unclaimed omega this month. This is his fifth heat cycle with us. Or, we can offer a selection of betas.”  


The low grunt behind Stiles left him with his cheeks flushing bright red and a desperate tear leaking down his face. He rubbed his cheek against the foam in embarrassment.  


“You may go, Marcos,” Alpha Hale said with a deep, raspy voice laced with annoyance. “I am familiar with the center and its services.” Stiles could feel the warmth of the Alpha’s body near him. He arched, body responding to the heady flood of pheromones. When Alpha Hale touched his back, Stiles sobbed aloud. Touch was forbidden unless mating was planned.  


Stiles tried to push back into the touch, to show how welcome it was, but Alpha Hale merely stroked lightly over his skin. A second hand joined the first and they slowly soothed the more immediate cravings. “Please,” Stiles moaned, eliciting a groan from the Alpha.  


“How old are you?” Alpha Hale asked. “Are you prepared for what will come if this is successful.”  


“Yes,” Stiles moaned. “Yes, I’m eighteen. I know what I want.” He arched his back, presenting himself.  


Alpha Hale appeared to trust Stiles’ word when Stiles could hear the man’s robe drop to the ground. Alpha Hale began marking Stiles with his scent, rubbing his cheek from Stiles’ lower back to his head before strong, hard hands grasped his hips and then Stiles was steadily and firmly filled by the Alpha’s hard cock.  


“Oh fuck,” Stiles slurred out, his entire body going limp. None of his beta experiences prepared him for an Alpha. He clenched around Hale, hands fisting next to his face when Hale thrust hard and fast inside him. Stiles’ body welcomed every inch of the Alpha, lubricating Hale’s way with each thrust until he slammed in hard one final time. The Alpha’s knot swelled, Stiles’ body opening and accommodating him without a problem even if Stiles suddenly felt breathless and fuller than he’d imagined.  


Stiles groaned again, his orgasm slamming through him, cock spurting without a touch when he felt his body flood with Hale’s come. For the first time, Stiles could actually see that this might be his new reality. This man could become his mate, his Alpha and Stiles just might bear his children. Stiles’s shuddered again and turned his face to rub their cheeks together. “I hope you just gave me a baby, Alpha,” he whispered, feeling the man above him shudder and drop closer to Stiles’ back.  


“So do I,” Alpha Hale breathed out. “I may never let you out of my bed again.”


	3. It's Not Always About Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge Three - Non-Penetration

**Warnings:** Light bdsm  
 **Pairing:** Stiles / Lydia  


“Good boy,” Lydia whispered, tightening the blindfold over Stiles’ eyes. It wasn’t often they played with power dynamics, and rarer still did Lydia take the lead, but it was Stiles’ thirtieth birthday and their seventh anniversary. Lydia wanted to give him something special. She pressed him back to the bed with one hand firm in the center of his chest. 

Stiles twitched on the bed at the sound of her robe falling, body reacting instantly. It was a Pavlovian response, built from decades of want and fortified by knowledge. Stiles moaned low, putting his hands behind his head to resist palming himself through his jeans. When Lydia was in charge, he knew she didn’t like him taking initiative. 

“Very good,” Lydia purred. He felt her hand tug open the first button on his jeans before easily pulling the rest apart and spreading the fly open. She stroked her fingertips up the length of him before tugging his hips up and jeans down. “So hard already. You can’t wait, can you?” 

Clearing his throat, Stiles tipped his head back, arching his throat. “No,” he said, smile lifting one side of his mouth higher. “Always want you.” 

Lydia chuckled and crawled up his body, hair tickling his bare chest. She perched above him, thighs spread across his waist. He could smell the scent of her desire. Her nipples brushed across his lips. Stiles opened his mouth and sucked one in, tugging hard the way she liked. He felt her squirm, pressing closer. 

“So good with your mouth, my good boy,” Lydia said, pulling her nipple from his mouth with a moan. “It’s not my nipples I want you to suck, though,” she added, moving up his body again, pressing her knees into the bed over each shoulder and holding her soaking pussy just out of his reach. “If you suck me off well enough, you’ll get another surprise tonight.” 

Stiles moaned, hands clenching at the bed. “Fuck, Lydia. Please.” 

Lydia chuckled and, suddenly, Stiles was surrounded by her. She rolled her hips gently, before fucking herself down on his face. Stiles lifted his head, tongue out and flicking between the soft, soaking wet folds of her pussy. He moaned, sucking lightly on the outer lips before focusing on her clit. Stiles felt her shudder when he hit the right spot, his tongue sliding, pressing her open before pulling back to flick at her again and again. He waited until she arched her back before lifting his head clear of the bed and sucking her clit into his mouth until he felt her thighs shaking with orgasm. He hummed, causing her to cry out when her orgasm crested and left her panting, braced above him. 

Stiles moaned when Lydia levered herself up and off. She tugged at his blindfold and he looked up at her blinking against the light. Stiles beamed, “Do I get my other surprise?” 

“Of course, you did so well,” Lydia said, running her finger over his lower lip. “You have to do the work this time, though.” She piled up a couple of pillows and tumbled herself to the bed beside him. “Come fuck my tits, Stiles.” 

Stiles jerked at her words, eyes huge when he stared at her breasts. “Fuck, really?” he asked, stripping off his boxer briefs and fighting his urge to stroke himself off. 

“Don’t forget the lube,” Lydia replied, cupping her breasts together, scarlet nails a contrast to her pale skin. 

Thanking every deity he could think of, Stiles grabbed the lube and straddled Lydia’s hips. She didn’t offer this often and he planned on taking advantage of her generosity. Stiles trickled some lube over her breasts, rubbing it in and slicking her up. He curled his fist briefly around his cock, scooting forward and sliding his dick in the warm tunnel her breasts made. 

“God, Lyds,” he moaned. Stiles braced his hands on his thighs and rocked his hips forward, cock coming so close to her mouth. It didn’t take long before he was shaking, orgasm building fast. 

“C’mon baby,” Lydia whispered. “One-time offer...come on my face.” 

Stiles went rigid while his mind caught up to her words, eyes blowing huge while he stared down at her and obeyed her command. He shot his come all over her throat and face, moaning at the sight she made and the love he felt for her. 

“Happy Birthday, Stiles,” Lydia said, tongue flicking out and licking him from her lips with a smile.


	4. The Darkness Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nogitsune Taunts Stiles

Stiles stared into the mirror in his room, his vision hazy and his understanding of what was going on something he had to claw his way toward. It was always like this; each time the Nogitsune loosened the reins enough for Stiles to take control. This time was unlike most of the others, though. Stiles was unable to fully grasp control. Instead, all he could was watch and hear things he’d never witnessed before. 

“Stiles,” the Nogitsune said, voice rasping and sounding foreign to Stiles’ own ears. “So much want inside you, so much need. Do you even realize the darkness that thrives? Or, do you like to pretend that it isn’t there?” 

Watching in horror and unable to do anything about it, Stiles saw his tee shirt tug up and disappear before his own hand reached up to tweak his right nipple hard. Stiles gasped, an action that was echoed by the Nogitsune in the mirror. 

“So many dark, dirty thoughts in your mind, Stiles,” the Nogitsune said, tugging harder at Stiles’ nipple. He left it sore and red before moving on to Stiles’ other nipple. This time the Nogitsune licked a finger and toyed with the nipple until it stood out hard and shining wet. “Do the people around you know just how twisted you are?” 

Stiles gasped in his own mind, unable to fight the movements of his own body. He felt the Nogitsune’s delight in his discomfort and wished he could fight it off, wished that he wasn’t giving it the pain and strife it craved. 

The Nogitsune laughed, low and mean. “So many dark thoughts about Derek, Stiles. There’s so much you want to do to him; ways you want to have him at your mercy, teasing and torturing his orgasms out of him. Does he know, Stiles? Is that why he’s been staying away? Can he tell what you want?” The Nogitsune tugged open Stiles’ jeans, pulling them down to his thighs along with his boxers. 

_No!_ Stiles cried, watching his bare body respond. The Nogitsune had a front row seat to all the things Stiles liked and wanted, using them all against him in vile fashion. _My fantasies aren’t real. I would **never** do that._

“Oh yes, you would, if given half the chance, Stiles,” the Nogitsune laughed loudly, the rasping sound leaving Stiles cringing. The Nogitsune reached down with Stiles’ right hand, curling his fist around Stiles’ cock and stroking him to hardness. It doesn’t take much, or take long before Stiles is hard and leaking, his body betraying his mind. “Now Lydia’s an interesting one. You feel for her so purely and yet there are vivid images in your mind of what she looks like spread out before, your face buried deep in her pussy.” The smirk gracing Stiles’ face looked cruel and he cringed away from it, unable to hide when the Nogitsune wants him present. He watched his own hand stroke, slow and steady at first before speeding up, the curling tendrils of his orgasm gathering in his gut even while he fought off the inevitable. 

Stiles watched, hopeless. His body responded to everything the Nogitsune did and, soon, all Stiles could see was his hips rocking, his cock leaking and his skin flushed red from his face all the way down his chest. He fought against it, trying his best to hold it off, but it was all for nothing when his orgasm overtook his body, his come spurting over his hand and onto the floor in front of him. 

“Oh yes, Stiles. I’m going to have so much fun here in your fantasies,” the Nogitsune taunted while Stiles sobbed and wept inside his own head, hoping against hope that his friends would either save him or put him out of his misery. At this point, Stiles wasn’t sure which one he actually wanted.


	5. Visionary Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from _Visionary_ episode that helps explain how Stiles knew about Kate.  
>  **Warnings:** Mentions of Kate; nothing descriptive

Stiles sat alone in Derek’s loft, long after Peter and Cora both disappeared to who knows where. He was surprised that Cora didn’t want to get to the truth. 

Derek entered the loft, dragging the door closed with ease before he turned, spotted Stiles and stopped. “Why’re you here?” 

”I have some questions,” Stiles said after a long, hesitant pause. He stood up from the island counter. “Peter told us about Paige. And werewolf eye color.” The words were quiet, respectful. He could see the surprise on Derek’s face and felt his heart speed up. 

”What do you want?” Derek asked, voice weary and defeated. 

Stiles gaped, mouth opening and closing a few times before he formulated what he wanted to say. He crossed to Derek, hesitating before reaching out and lightly gripping his shoulder. “First, I’m sorry. If what Peter told us was the truth, what happened to her sucks.” 

Derek flashed his eyes and growled, “Did he tell you that I’m the reason she’s dead? That I had to kill her when the bite I never wanted her to have didn’t take?” 

”Uh, that’s not exactly how he said it,” Stiles said, wincing. “Dude, from what I can tell, that isn’t your fault. Ennis bit her and her body rejected the bite.” 

”Don’t call me dude.” The words didn’t have their usual bite. Slumping, Derek moved to lean against the island, back to Stiles. “You don’t know what I’m to blame for, Stiles. You should leave. The past doesn’t concern you.” 

Stiles sighed and moved until his hand was resting on Derek’s shoulder, aware that he was taking his life in his hands. “It does if you’re still beating yourself up over it.” He didn’t know why he cared, but he did. 

”Go away,” Derek bit out. “I don’t want to talk about it. 

“Well, we kinda need you to, Derek. If a member of the Alpha Pack was involved, it could help us understand them better,” Stiles countered. 

Derek growled, a low threatening rumble. “Nothing about Paige is your business. Leave it alone.” 

Grabbing Derek, Stiles caught him by surprise with a tug and managed to get him to turn around. “Stop shutting me out!” he yelled. “I’m trying to help, Derek. In case you don’t remember, we’re all in danger here. Stuff that you know, that happened to you might have bearing on us getting out of this alive.” 

”Oh, you think so?” Derek said menacingly. He pushed back from the island, slowly but steadily walking Stiles back to the far wall while he spoke. “You don’t have a right to my past,” he growled. “Or my pain.” 

Stiles reacted without thinking, grabbing Derek’s hand and squeezing it tight. “I don’t have a right, but I want to help. Let me help,” he said quietly and steadily even while his heart raced. 

Derek snorted. “How can you help? You can’t make it go away, you can’t erase the past. Paige won’t be alive and I won’t have helped Kate kill my family.” He sucked in a shocked breath, unable to believe he’d said the words aloud. 

”Kate? Killed your family?” Stiles asked, his brain slotting and locking his realizations into place. “Oh god, Derek,” he said, reaching up and grabbing Derek’s bicep. “Fuck.” 

”I don’t know why I said that,” Derek said, voice quiet, almost scared. “It’s my fault she knew how and when to get in the house. It’s my fault she set them all on fire. She was my destructive distraction after Paige...though I didn’t know just how destructive until it was too late.” 

“Jesus, Derek,” Stiles said. “It’s still not your fault. She’s the only one to blame.” 

Derek shook his head and Stiles sighed. “You’re not responsible,” Stiles said, squeezing Derek’s arm. 

”Stiles, let me go,” Derek said, voice even with a hint of warning. 

”No,” Stiles said. Without conscious thought he pushed forward into Derek’s space, slid his hand behind Derek’s neck and kissed him the way he’d wanted to for longer than he even knew. 

Derek went still for a heart-breaking moment before he tugged Stiles closer and deepened the kiss with a moan. 

Stiles relaxed against Derek, tangling his hand into Derek’s hair and whimpering at the noises that pulled from Derek’s throat. He pulled back only enough to speak softly. “I don’t want your past or your pain, Derek, but I want a future...your future. Let’s get started on that by killing these Alpha Assholes.”


End file.
